A 100 year old book
by break.my.soul
Summary: It all started when Sasuke found a hundred year old book wherein there's a saying that all you'll write inside it will come true. What'll happen when Sasuke tries it to see if it really works by writing 'Hinata Hyuuga will fall in love with me.' AU fic.
1. Book of Wishes

Heiya, guys! A thousand of thanks for those who read 'A Gate to your Heart'… I'll update that one so no worries.

Here's my new AU fanfic… and is definitely not a one-shot. I thought that you might be annoyed because I keep on writing ONE-SHOT stories… one-shot, one-shot and another one-shot…

Going back to my main point… please support this story also just like how you support my other stories. Well, characters are quite OOC in here. Just quite.

BEWARE: SLIGHT FANTASIES are included in this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**-Chapter One: Book of Wishes-**

_Boring._

A word that means lacking of interest, tedious, dull, dreary, mind-numbing, tiresome, lackluster, unexciting, monotonous, repetitive, wearisome, humdrum, uninspiring…

Unfortunately, _'boring' _was Uchiha Sasuke's chosen word to describe this day.

Well, he won't consider the day boring if 99.99% of his fan girls would commit suicide right before his eyes. All they did was to scream, scream, and super scream... also include the ultra mega scream. How he wished to put a sack of tomatoes in each of their mouths just to stop them from screaming one of their common lines: _'Sasuke-kun, I love you!' _but he couldn't. Why? Because tomatoes were damn precious!

_Disgusting._

That's Uchiha Sasuke's chosen word to describe his fan girls.

He sighed. He walked towards a vending machine and bought his all-time favorite, _tomato juice_. He sat down on a bench and drank a little amount of the liquid, trying to invigorate his throat.

_Refreshing._

The word best described his favorite drink. At least, it made him forget the troubles and the annoying things he commonly experienced once he was at school. He finished his drink in no time and tried to shoot it into the trash can. Unluckily, he put too much force into it so his 'three-point shot' was a failure.

"U-Uchiha-san… I t-think you s-shouldn't be just relaxing there or e-else y-you'll be late for c-class…"

A soft, angelic voice surprised him. He turned to where the voice came from and found an indigo-haired girl with beautiful lavender eyes. She had pale skin that made her tiny pink blush obvious.

Hyuuga Hinata.

She was his classmate. She was a top student, she knew how to play the piano very well and she seemed to be the only girl who was uninterested in him. Meaning, she was not a fan girl. And, to tell you the truth, that made Sasuke disappointed. He couldn't believe he couldn't make Hinata, the woman he liked,fall for him.

"S-Sasuke? Are y-you okay?" He snapped back to reality.

"Hn." He tried to keep his cold character.

She started to poke her index fingers together, her usual way. "I-I t-think we should hurry. It's already 7:33 and c-classes start at 8 on the d-dot."

"Fine." He quickly stood up from his seat and walked to the direction where the school was. He stopped when he noticed she was still standing there. "Let's walk together, ne?"

"Hmm!" She nodded with a smile.

_Perfect_

Her smile was perfect. How her hair moved was perfect. Her eyes were perfect. Everything about her was perfect. She was nice, gentle humble, kind…

* * *

Good thing, the school gates were still open. It clearly meant that they were not late. Now that he was at school, he needed to be ready for getting tired because for sure, there would be lots of fan girls coming after him during breaks.

He put his hands in his pocket to warm them up. "Hinata, what's our first subject?"

"A-Ancient Hist-tory…" she stammered nervously.

He smirked. "Good." He took a glance at her. "Come on." He led the way then stopped and looked at the indigo-haired girl. "One more thing, 'Sasuke' is fine."

Hinata caught that quickly. She had better get used to calling him 'Sasuke'.

* * *

Sasuke slowly twisted the doorknob for them to go inside, but then… a loud voice interrupted.

"TEME!"

Uzumaki Naruto.

Unbelievably, he was Sasuke Uchiha's best friend. He was always full of energy and he also had an optimistic mind. As a matter of fact, he didn't mind if there were people who saw him as an idiot. Naruto had a crush on Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's number one fan girl. She had pink hair and always tried to attract the infamous Uchiha.

He quickly jumped on Sasuke, making the latter lose his balance. "How've you been doing? It's a 'long time, no see', eh?"

"Naruto… the last time I saw you was when you came to my house, yesterday." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Okay, then it's a 'short time, no see'!" Sasuke sighed for the idiotism of his friend. Naruto, then, noticed the indigo-haired girl beside his best friend. "Hinata! Nice to see you too!" He smiled his usual smile… that made Hinata blush more.

Hinata arbored secret feelings for Naruto.

_Disappointing._

The scenario was really disappointing for Sasuke.

"N-nice to see y-you again, N-Naruto…"

He grinned. "Well, I think we should better get inside now. Anko-sensei will surely get angry once she sees us still here standing outside."

"Hn."

Hinata nodded to show that she agreed.

* * *

All of their friends were there… Hinata could see Shino and Kiba talking about dogs and insects; Sakura with Ino talking about, as usual, Sasuke; Gaara looked bored; same as Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Morning everyone!" Naruto quickly headed towards his seat beside Sakura. Sasuke sat beside Naruto while Hinata sat behind Sasuke, sitting in between her two best friends: Kiba and Shino.

"Sasuke-kun! I've been waiting for you." She looked at him from head to toe. "As expected, you're cool as ever!" she said, smiling happily.

"Hn."

After a few seconds, someone interrupted. It was their teacher, Asuma-sensei. He walked into the classroom seemingly bored. They were all quiet to show some respect.

"Good morning class, I'm Sarutobi Asuma but you can call me Asuma-sensei if you want. Starting today, I'm going to be your Ancient History teacher."

All of them sighed. History was more boring than interesting.

* * *

Sasuke knew that this class was a good time to rest his mind and sleep. Gosh, all he heard was legends, theories, etcetera. He also heard about a hundred-year-old book that granted everything you'd write in it. Asuma-sensei said that it was called the 'Book of Wishes'. Well, that was really impossible.

"Asuma-sensei, what does the book look like?" Naruto seemed to be interested.

Asuma cleared his throat. "Well, the professionals said that it has a yin and yang symbol and different unknown characters on its cover, but where it is now is what I don't know. One day, the book was nowhere to be found inside the Konoha museum. Rumors said that it suddenly vanished or its ghost owner got it. Others said that some people stole it."

"Geez, I want to have a book like that!" Naruto pouted his lips.

"Well, good luck Naruto. Hope you can find one," Sakura said as she tried to fix her hair.

"I surely will! Just wait and see!" All of them sighed.

-bell rings-

* * *

Several hours later, school time was finally finished. The students hurriedly got out of the room except for 'the' Sasuke Uchiha. He liked looking at the view outside the window, reflecting… thinking.

"TEME! Are you going home or not?" Naruto raised his eyebrow, not leaving a big smile on his face. The pressure of silence was killing him.

Sasuke just stood up, not answering Naruto. He partly waved his hand to say goodbye and walked through the doorway.

'_I knew this day would be nothing else but dreary.'_

_

* * *

_

He looked at the sky as he walked on the sidewalk not minding those fan girls he encountered. He stopped by at a small store to buy juice. It was already 5:18 to be exact and he was now on his way back home. An empty place was waiting for him.

He started living alone when his father and mother died and his brother worked abroad. His brother was busy improving the Uchiha Corp. He became independent when he was still at the age of twelve. Unbelievable but true.

He threw the empty can in the trash can located at a small dark path.

"_Meow._"

He got to admit that the sound shocked him a bit. He took a glance at the trash can and saw a black cat with green

"Hn." Sasuke probably hit the cat.

"_Meow._"

He slowly went near the cat with his hands inside his pockets. He stared at it. Well, it looked like a deathly stare fight had started. The cat stepped back, making a small thing fall from the trash can. Sasuke curiously picked it up. God, he didn't even know why he was picking up a piece of trash.

He scrutinized the thing he was holding and what he saw made his eyes widen. The thing in the trash can, the thing he picked up, the thing he was holding right now was a book. It was a book with a yin and yang symbol and different unknown characters on the front.

If he was right, this book was the 'Book of Wishes'.

_Interesting._

Hmm, I guess this day isn't that boring after all.

**-Chapter One: Ended-**

* * *

Heiya guys! Who have thought the book is just in the trash can… ^^. Well, that is if the book is true.

Ah, sorry if it's short. It's the first chappie anyway. I just do a little bit introducing-the-characters in here so, yeah. You may expect for longer chappie for chap. 2 and the rest. Also expect more SASUHINA moments!

Word for today: 'BORING' because I'm bored. :)

**REMINDER: ****REVIEW PLEASE!** I want to know if I'll continue this or not. So… please review. ONEGAI!

Well, that's all for now. JAA! Poof!

'_When we are together, there's joy in the air, there's joy in the heart from the friendship we share.'_

_~Aya-Santuico signing off~_


	2. What the Famous Desires

_~Aya-Santuico signing on~_

Yo, guys! What's up? So yeah, I had decided that I'm going to continue this since many of you are interested. ^^

Thank you very much to those who read the chappie one entitled: 'Book of Wishes'. Thank you to those who sent their awesome reviews. Thank you to those who gave me useful advice.

Sorry if there were many grammy errors on the last chappie…

**SPECIAL MENTION: **Thanks to my beta reader, astravesty!!!^^

Nee, enjoy!

* * *

**-Chapter Two: What the Famous Desires-**

"Argh… damn those birds."

Sasuke stood up from his bed and started to get ready for school. He lazily walked to his mirror and tried to see his sleepy face before taking a bath.

"Hn."

Finally contented, he moved towards his bathroom door but unexpectedly got tripped by an unfamiliar thing. He searched for the thing while groaning and found out that it was a book.

"A book?" Memories from last night started to run through his mind. He picked it up and looked at the yin and yang symbol on its front.

"Book of Wishes huh?" he threw the book at his bed. "Impossible."

* * *

At school…

"Yeah! Believe me! It's true," the noisy Naruto told the uninterested crowd.

"So… you're telling me that you have the 'Book of Wishes'?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Well, she was making Naruto admit that all of those were lies and stories that were made by him.

He pouted. "Oh come on, what I'm saying is true, you know."

"A-ano, m-maybe he's t-telling the truth. Let's just hear his s-side c-completely first." Hinata fidgeted her fingers.

"Hinata, you aren't going to be paid by saving Naruto all the time. Go change a career." Sakura was just giving nice advice.

Ino crossed her arms, irritated. "Hmmm, just show us the 'Book of Wishes' and prove to us that you're right. Then, this conversation will be over."

"Yeah, man! Just show us the book!" Kiba added.

"Ah, the book eh?" Naruto gulped not only once but twice, showing a scared look. "O-okay." He put his hand inside his bag trying to get something. "Here it is." He handed the book to Sakura.

She smiled. "See Hinata, saving him is just a waste of time." Sakura showed her a book where there was a handmade version of the yin and yang. All of them there laughed at the drawing.

Naruto laughed forcibly. "Well, at least it made you all happy."

Then the door was opened, showing Sasuke's presence. He sat on his seat, resting his chin on his hand while looking outside the window… his daily routine.

"TEME! What's with the face?" Naruto suddenly showed up in front of him and unbelievably began to mess his hair.

As usual, he gave him his deathly glare. "Hn."

He pouted. "Oh come on, Sasuke. Say at least three words."

"I'm just tired." The three words…He looked outside the window again trying to think deeply.

* * *

The bell rang and all of them sat down on their respective chairs, disappointed. Chit-chat time was now over. They all knew that Asuma-sensei would be there after a few seconds…

"Okay, class! Great morning." As expected, Asuma placed all the reference books he was holding on his table and took a good look at his class. "So, how's the book finding Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Don't even ask, sensei." Sakura showed an angelic smile. "Do you know what? Naruto had his own book of wishes thing-y."

"Oh really? Hm, let me see that then." He grinned. Naruto had no choice but to give Asuma what he asked for. Asuma-sensei's smile was creepy and could not be resisted. It was like it was hypnotic or something.

"Nice drawing, huh?"

Naruto scratched his nape. "Is it really that good? Well, thanks!" Optimism prevailed. He thought it was a compliment and not an insult.

Asuma then, got hold of a pen and wrote something on a neat page of the book.

"Ei, ei sensei!!! Don't write anything in that!" Naruto stood up, pointed his finger on his teacher and protested.

"Well, I'm just testing if this book of yours is the true one." All of them laughed.

"That's a joke, right?" Gaara shockingly joined the conversation.

Asuma grinned. "Obviously."

"Ne, ne sensei… that hurts you know." Naruto pouted.

He ignored him. "Well, according to the book I've read… When you write something inside the book, it will fade little by little. And then, when it is completely faded, all that is left is a clean and unused page of the book… it means your wish was already granted."

"Oh so… when I write s-something in the b-book, w-what I wrote in it will fade and when s-someone gets the b-book, that person w-won't know what I wished for." Hinata stammered.

"Exactly!" Asuma nodded as a sign of approval. "And of course, your wish will be granted in a realistic way."

'_Fade completely, huh?' _

For the first time, Sasuke listened attentively in class. He needed to know if the book that was now in his house was real.

* * *

Several hours later, classes for the day ended.

Normally, he would stay in their classroom for a few minutes but today was an exception. He needed to go home as soon as possible to see if he really had the 'Book of Wishes'. And if that was the case… we have a lucky Uchiha.

Sasuke threw his bag somewhere on the floor, making some of his books fall from it. He didn't mind if it would make his room messy. He hurriedly sat down at his desk and opened the book.

A long sigh was heard as Sasuke tried to relax himself. He peeked at his desk clock first. It was already 6:58 p.m.

"Okay. Here it goes." He picked up his pen and held it tightly. "Hmm, what do I want?" He began writing the first thing that appeared in his mind. Exactly, it was tomato… lots of it.

_I want a sack of tomatoes._

"There." He smirked. Now all he needed was to wait… wait until the letters slowly faded.

…

…

A few minutes later the words 'I', 'want' and 'tomatoes' started to fade. And twenty seconds more, all the words are completely gone. The paper he used became neat like he didn't even use it.

"It's true… It's the book…" Sasuke couldn't even hide the shock that he felt. The book of wishes and its powers really did exist. It truly was real.

-door bell rings-

He quickly closed the book and headed towards the door. When he opened it, a huge sack was the first thing he saw. He looked up and saw a man wearing a uniform. He looked like a delivery man or something.

"Good morning sir! This is the sack of tomatoes you ordered," the man said as he gave Sasuke a smile.

"I ordered those?" He raised an eyebrow. Oh come on, he didn't even know what was going on.

"Yup. Why? You're Mr. Sasuke Uchiha right? You ordered this at exactly 6:58 p.m." the strange man started to think that he was at the wrong address.

'_Oh yeah… wishes will be granted in a realistic way. I totally forgot.' _

"Yes, I am. I'm Sasuke."

'_The delivery man said that I ordered it at the exact time I wrote my wish in the book.' _

_Incredible._

"Oh yeah. I remember. I ordered it. Yeah. I'm sorry… I was just not feeling well. Sorry." He gave a lame excuse. He asked a favor from the man to put the sack inside the kitchen and thanked him. Afterwards, he quickly went to his room and opened the book.

'_Hmmm, so what's next? Money? Nope. New things? Nope. Fun? Hmmm, I guess I'm gonna go for it.' _Sasuke tried to think deeply. He tried to think what made him happy.

He picked up his pen and wrote 'Naruto will call me and say that he idolizes me and that he's dumb plus… an idiot.' He smiled and waited until the letters faded. He had to admit that he felt really excited for this. Bad Sasuke!

A few seconds later, the letters completely faded.

_Kriiiing…_

_Kriiiing…_

Sasuke answered the phone, expecting that it was his best friend.

"Hello?" He acted as if he didn't know that someone would definitely call.

"Teme!"

As expected, it was Naruto. "Dobe. So, anything I can do for you?" He smirked for the second or third time of the day.

"I just want to tell you that… I REALLY IDOLIZE YOU AND I ADMIT THAT I'M DUMB AND AN IDIOT!"

Silence could be heard from the other line of the phone.

"Hmmm, so you're one of my fans now, huh? And you finally realize that you're both dumb and an idiot. You're improving now, Naruto. Good job."

Second wish… granted.

"Huh? Did I actually say that?" Sasuke could feel Naruto raising an eyebrow, so confused.

"Yes. Do you suddenly have an Alzheimer's disease for you to forget what you said seconds ago?" He smirked, holding back his laugh.

"I think you're just dreaming, teme! Shut up! I didn't and won't say that kind of yucky thing!" Naruto put down the phone angrily and that made Sasuke's day.

"I think this book is really fun." He closed the book and jumped onto his bed.

One familiar girl unexpectedly came into his mind.

'_Hinata.' _He peeked at the book and started to form ideas. _'What if l make Hinata fall in love with me using the book?'_

He closed his eyes.

_Nonsense…_

**-Chapter Two: Ended-**

* * *

Okay… Another short chappie… ^^ Sorry! I'll try to update as soon as possible so don't worry! Also, sorry if there are no SasuHina moments in this chappie.

So yeah, there you have it.

**REMINDER: ****REVIEW PLEASE!** Tell me your comments, suggestions and advice!!!

Oh yeah, the word for today. WORD FOR TODAY: TOMATO!

Thank you very much guys!

Jaa! Till the next chapter… ^^

'_When we are together, there's joy in the air, there joy in the heart from the friendship we share.'_

_~Aya-Santuico signing off~_


	3. Research Project

_~Aya-Santuico signing on~_

Heiya! So, here's chappie 3!

Sorry if it took quite long. I'm in a bad mood recently. So—I need to recover and have some rehabilitation.

Kidding. XD

Anyways, hope you like this!

* * *

**-Chapter Three: Research Project-**

His sweat was running throughout his body. He inhaled deeply, causing him to have enough energy. Annoyed, he made a 'tch' sound with his slightly trembling lips.

Heck, why did it come to this situation?

He was darting like a galloping wild animal. He couldn't accept that he was currently three minutes late for his first class. If only he didn't think about Hinata the whole night and wake up late in the morning, he would not be running at this moment. But—hey, at least he had a great night dreaming about her.

Geez, prodigies don't do daydreaming. He was disgusted with himself, really disgusted.

He could now see his classroom door. Six steps more and he was finally there.

_'Bang'_

He opened it, not minding if he disturbed everybody with the loud noise. His hands were on his knees. He had to admit… that was very tiring.

He sustained his posture with enough effort and ran his hands through his silky hair, maintaining his cool disposition.

He walked inside the room, believing that all eyes were on him.

But he was wrong…

His classmates were there… chitchatting.

At that time, their teacher should have been discussing. But where was their sensei? He couldn't have been late.

He sat comfortably in his chair and relaxed. The panting was gone. He sighed heavily, resting his chin on his hand, waiting impatiently.

"Sasuke, why are y-you late?" the soft voice made him shiver slightly.

He turned, facing the person at the back. "Oh, Hinata."

If only she knew she was the reason for him being late.

"Hmmm, there was a wonderful thing bugging my mind last night and it didn't let me sleep." He smirked. Hinata was a thing now, eh?

"Oh." She was merely confused but it would be embarrassing if she asked about that wonderful thing Sasuke mentioned.

"You seem to be concerned." Sasuke was starting to like the conversation.

Hinata's eyes widened, her face was red. "Eh?! No, I'm just asking…" She slightly bowed her head.

"Hn. So where's the teacher?"

"I think he's late. I heard rumors that Kakashi-sensei is always late in class," she informed him.

"Kakashi?"

"H-Hai." She answered shyly that Sasuke couldn't almost hear it. "Mr. Hatake Kakashi is our Biology teacher."

"Never heard of him," he grunted.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a freaking alarm.

He thought he'd have a peaceful day but he was wrong after all. Sakura went in front of Sasuke, blocking Hinata. She put her hands on her waist and gave her a flirtatious look.

"Hn." He looked away from her, disappointed. She destroyed their moment! Darn!

"Sasuke-kun, why are you ignoring me?" She pouted then flipped her hair.

"Nee, nee, Sakura-chan!" The blonde Naruto grinned. "Would you mind if—"

"Yes! Be gone!" she said, stamping her feet as she went back to her seat.

Naruto still wore an optimistic smile. "What happened to Sakura? Does she have… you know, what only the girls have?"

"Shut up, dobe!" In just a few minutes, Sasuke was going to be annoyed.

"I'm just joking." He laughed devilishly. "Nee, why are you late? Such a sleepyhead, eh?" Now, in just a few seconds, Sasuke was going to lose his temper.

_Idiot._

"I'm not a sleepyhead, Naruto. You're the one who always sleeps in class." He smirked.

"Eh? How did you know that?"

"Everyone knows, Naruto."

Well, what they didn't know was Hinata's blushing madly. "Hinata, are you sick? Your face is red…" Unfortunately, Naruto noticed it.

"N-no." She was surprised. There was a hand on her forehead. It was Sasuke's.

"It seems that nothing's wrong," he informed her, making Hinata blush more.

The door flung open, making them all quiet. They saw a tall man with nice silver hair. The weird thing was, he was wearing a mask, covering his neck up to his nose.

Even if they couldn't see it, they knew he was smiling. "Hello."

…

…

"I'm your Biology teacher. Just call me Kakashi-sensei." They all quietly listened to him, at the same time wondering. Naruto pondered how Kakashi looked like without the mask. He was laughing silently as he tried to imagine the different faces his sensei might have.

"By the way, sorry if I'm late." He scrutinized the class for their reaction. "Anyway, I'll be discussing our lesson clearly but quickly. I'll need time to pair you all up for your research project."

"EH?!" they all protested. Projects did exist, no matter what.

"Got a problem with that?"

They sighed.

* * *

Surprisingly, they understood the lesson easily. And now, they were paired up for the project.

Sasuke smirked, yet he was smiling inside. "It's nice to be paired up with you. I'm expecting for a nice performance, Hinata." He could see Hinata fidgeting.

"Hai."

She felt total awkwardness with him. How did it come to this? Actually, if Kakashi-sensei didn't mistakenly think that Sasuke was the one with red hair, maybe Gaara would be Hinata's partner and the one she was talking to now.

Glee for Sasuke; grief for Hinata.

A little grief.

Something like that…

"Can we talk later to discuss about this?" Sasuke tried to make her comfortable but the cold attitude still remained.

"S-sure. I have n-nothing to do after s-school, anyway." She smiled causing Sasuke to brighten up inside.

_Good._

* * *

He could hear the noise of his stomping feet, racing with each other. It was as loud as his thumping heart as he drew closer and closer to her. Classes for today were finally finished. When the bell rang, he immediately went to the place where they decided to meet… at the canteen.

When he was finally there, he saw her daydreaming. She was at the table at the very end, beside the blue walls.

He went there without making any sound except, of course, when he greeted her. "Hello. I'm sorry. Our teacher didn't notice that it was already dismissal time so yeah." He sighed. "I hate my teacher now."

She chuckled; Hinata couldn't hold her laughter anymore. "It's okay. It's actually o-okay."

"Hn." He sat down, slightly embarrassed. He looked so childish, making an excuse. But well, he didn't want his Hinata wait for him too long and he's a guy. He shouldn't be late. It's embarrassing.

"So, let's s-start." She opened the zipper of her bag, making a light screeching noise. She put out three reference books and placed it all on the table.

"I t-think these might help u-us." A slight blush was clearly seen forming on her cheeks.

After recovering from earlier, he scrutinized the book and was rapt by her. She had chosen three great books that could really help them. "Hn. Great job… As expected from your intelligence, Hinata."

"I'm just d-doing m-my best."

"I have something too." He handed her a bundle of papers, research papers specifically. "Maybe we could get some idea in there. Just some ideas, I want ours to be original."

She nodded.

* * *

He threw his bag on his bed, nothing usual. He was tired but he had some fun. Hinata was really funny and he didn't imagine that. He ended up biting his lower lip to hold his laughter. Hinata then thought that he was annoyed but actually he wasn't.

He reached out for the magical book, inside his drawer and flipped it open. He sighed. He couldn't believe what was on his mind but honestly, he would definitely be happy if he would write it.

_Hinata Hyuuga will come here to my house._ He sat motionless on his chair, nervously. It was now starting to fade. He felt full uneasiness. In any minute now, Hinata will be in his house.

…

…

…

-door bell rings-

He fixed himself up, making sure he looked well. He gulped and breathed deeply before opening the door.

He saw a figure of a woman, fidgeting, with her head tilted a little bit. Now, he was sure it was her.

"Hinata?" He tried to act innocent about her being here.

She smiled. "Er? Good evening, Sasuke."

_Excellent._

**-Chapter Three: Ended-**

* * *

Eyer! Uhmm… The ending part was a little bit rushed. You know, my mom was already yelling at me so yeah, I needed to help her ASAP before something worse happens. You know… ultra mega scream.

Anyways, I know this chappie was short. Some of you told me to make it longer. So… AlterEgoRin, I am so sorry!

WORD FOR TODAY: Let's see, it's 'LATE'. BTW, again, sorry for the late update!

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me your comments, suggestions or anything except flames on the pairing.

Jaa!

_~Aya-Santuico signing off~_


	4. According to the Plan

_~Aya-Santuico signing on~_

Okay. I need to revise my other story so yeah, it gave me a headache. And—it took me time to write this chappie.

May you keep on supporting this!

Anyways, here's chappie 4.

Enjoy!

* * *

**-Chapter 4: According to the Plan-**

They were sitting on a big couch, acting really comfortable. He tried not to smirk and just looked at her with interest. Silence started to fill the room and it made her uneasy.

"So, why are you here, Hinata?" He was expecting a nice reason.

She gulped a large amount of liquid, preventing her throat from drying. "Uhmm, I'm just w-wondering if we c-could start the research today."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Hn. And—what made you feel excited to do the research all of a sudden?"

It was like a job interview. A creepy job interview.

The question made her think, actually. "I d-don't know."

On the very beginning, she didn't even know why she was inside the prodigy's house. Her feet just led her here. She felt like, she needed to go and see him.

_Unexplainable._

"Maybe I know." Hinata looked up, trying to maintain the eye contact.

"Eh?" Her brows were connected.

He fixed his posture. "You want to see me now, right?" He let out a sigh, trying to act disappointed. He just liked seeing her blush.

Hinata quickly protested. It was really expected. "No! I'm n-not. I just want t-to do the research, really!" She ended up bowing her head, embarrassed.

Sasuke stood up heading to the staircase. Confused, Hinata raised her eyebrow.

He leaned at her. "We'll do the project at my bedroom."

First she thought, he'll ignore her. But-- at his bedroom? It was kinda skeptical.

…

…

Sasuke was researching with his computer while Hinata was sitting on Sasuke's bed, reading some books. Finally, she was starting to get comfortable. His room was plain and neat like hers. The only difference was, it was bigger. It didn't have much decoration like she expected.

He took a glance at her as she tried to keep her bluish hair at the back of her ear. It was clearly seen that she was exceedingly serious.

"Are you hungry?" He put down his pen and faced her completely.

He saw Hinata shake her head. But then, he stood up and excused himself to get some food. He was so sure she was hungry even if she said she wasn't.

Sasuke went to his fridge and what he saw made him upset. There's nothing there but a bunch of tomato juice and he knew Hinata won't like drinking those. He moaned as he scratched his nape. He hurriedly went back to his room, seeing the focused Hinata.

As she sensed his presence looking at her, she blushed as always. "S-Sasuke?"

"Come on. Let's eat outside first."

Before Hinata could reply, Sasuke already got his jacket and house keys. She had no choice but to follow even if she didn't want to.

"Hai."

* * *

They went to the nearest restaurant. Hinata had to bow her head to avoid seeing those death glares from some girls.

She tried to walk behind Sasuke but he didn't let her. He walked slower, telling her to keep up. He was only satisfied when she was able to keep up with him. He was making her situation worse—much worse.

"Stay beside me," he whispered. Unexpectedly, it made her smile. Yet, she still didn't look up. The glares were spooky.

When they were finally at the restaurant, they went towards the first empty table they saw.

"Hinata," He fixed his hair a little bit. "It'll be fine. Don't be shy."

Hinata bit her lower lip to stop her from trembling. "T-Thank you, Sasuke."

A few seconds later, the waitress came. Hinata ordered what Sasuke ordered since she was unfamiliar with the food in that place. But before the waitress left, she gave Sasuke a flirtatious wink making it obvious that he was her type.

"Hn." It annoyed him.

As they waited for their food, Sasuke tried to break the silence by his smirk and moan. Hinata hummed a tune too. After that, they were quiet again.

After ten minutes, finally, they could fill their empty stomachs.

Before putting the long, thin strings of pasta inside his mouth, he gazed at Hinata first. "Are you sure you want to eat that?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes." Well, the linguine really looked delicious.

She held the fork and tasted the pasta. It was really delectable and appetizing. She almost made the linguine her second favorite since her favorite of all was sweets and nothing else.

"Yummy."

Sasuke chuckled under his breath. Her amused eyes were so cute. She looked like a child at that moment.

"Yes, it is." He drank his drink before continuing, "But, sad to say, we don't have time to enjoy the food. There's a project waiting for us." His tone, with no doubt, showed disappointment.

"Right." She gave him a smile. "Research. Research. Research." She giggled.

"Hn."

_Memorable._

* * *

As they went outside, it started raining. Hinata called it unlucky for them. They ended up sharing Sasuke's jacket, which served as their umbrella. At least the raindrops didn't drench them easily. Their skin brushed against each other's gently and it made them both unnerved.

A few minutes later, they were finally at the Uchiha's. They were soaking wet.

"Sit right there." He swiftly went upstairs leaving the freezing Hinata to get two towels. He gave her one as gently as possible. "Here." Sasuke conceded that she looked cuter when her hair was wet. He looked away from her as he sensed his cheeks burning up. He rubbed his hair with his towel then, hung it on his right shoulder.

"T-Thank you." She smiled as she tried to dry off her hair.

"I think the project will be fine." Sasuke sat beside her.

She pouted like a child. "I guess." Red lines were starting to form on her cheeks. She was red not because she was shy.

Sasuke looked onto her way. "Hinata? Are you sick?" He put the back of his hand on Hinata's forehead. She was really hot. She started coughing loudly. "Maybe it's because of the rain."

_Damn._

He felt like it was entirely his fault. He lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom. He covered her with blanket. She was slightly unconscious.

He was panicking; it was his first time taking care of a sick person. As he remembered when he was still young, his mother put a wet towel on his forehead when he had a fever once. He did exactly to Hinata, trying to make her temperature normalize.

"S-Sasuke?" She coughed again.

"Don't worry. You'll get better." He put his hand again on her forehead, expecting relief. But she was still hot. He began to think deeply for a while. He was thinking of what he should do. Then, an idea came up. He was sure this would be better.

He reached for his bag, trying to find something. A school directory. He, then, started to press buttons in his phone.

…

'_Good evening. This is the Hyuuga residence. How can I help you?'_

The one who answered was a girl definitely younger than Hinata.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. I am Miss Hinata Hyuuga's project partner. She's here at my house right now and she's sick." He told her calmly not to make her troubled as possible.

'_What did you do to onee-chan?!'_

Sasuke didn't intend to make her family worry. "She got a cold due to the rain and it worsened causing her to have fever."

_'WHAT?!'_

"I'll try to make her temperature back to normal. But I think it'll be better if she'll stay here." He could sense that the person at the other line was really concerned. He wanted to stay with her for now.

It took seconds before he received an answer._ 'If it'll really make onee-chan better, then, okay. I'll just tell otousan and Neji-nii-san. BUT—DON'T DO ANYTHING BAD TO ONEE-CHAN! I'm warning you!' _She sighed. _'_By_ the way, I'm Hanabi, Hinata's sister.'_

He was comforted when she accepted his kindness. "Thank you, Hanabi-san."

Hanabi hung up and he could only here beeps from the other line. He looked at Hinata. At her appearance, she looked like she was weak and uncomfortable.

She tried to speak. "S-Sasuke? I need to go home."

Sasuke slowly walked towards her. "I already called at your residence. You need to stay here. Your sister said she'll just tell your father."

"B-But—"

"No. It's alright." He fixed her blanket and told her to rest. He would look after her the whole night. He would definitely protect her.

He reached for the book of wishes and flipped its pages. A second more and his wish would now fade completely.

_Hinata will sleep at my home._

He covered his face with his hand. He hated himself.

Yes, it was all according to his plan. But, he was the one who made Hinata sick. The book granted wishes in realistic ways. It was entirely his fault. He was careless.

_Hinata._

**-Chapter 4: Ended-**

* * *

Uhmm, if the characters' personalities kinda changed… I'm sorry. Actually, I almost lost inspiration in writing this but don't worry, I'm inspired again! Thanks to the manga 'Moe Kare'.

If characters are a bit OOC, I'm sorry. Again, sorry if it was short and a bit rushed.

I'm such a **miserable author.**

**FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T GET IT: **The 'sleep wish thingy' was already written before Hinata came. That's all.

WORD FOR TODAY: CARELESS.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **Tell me your comments, suggestions or anything except flames on the pairing.

_~Aya-Santuico signing off~_


	5. Important Person

_~break. my. soul signing on~_

To start, I want to say sorry for the very late update. I was distracted by my blog and my body still aches from Archuleta and Cook's concert.

Secondly, I don't know if this chapter is going to nowhere.

Third, **I CHANGED MY PEN NAME!!!**

Fourth, here's chappie 5! ENJOY! ENJOY! TRIPLE ENJOY!

* * *

**-Chapter Five: Important Person-  
**

She turned her body to the side, trying to find a comfortable position. Sweat almost covered her body, making her feel irritated. She couldn't explain the feeling. It was like her mind was rambling. Her head was aching madly. It almost made her swear to care for herself from then on.

"Damn," she heard someone whisper with the screeching noise of the broken glass. She mumbled to get the person's attention.

"Hinata, is there something you want?" That was when she gained her consciousness. From that familiar voice, she knew she was at Sasuke's house. "Hinata?"

"SASUKE?!" She jumped into a sitting position with a shocked face. "I-I s-slept here?"

Sasuke went nearer to her. "Yes. You slept here."

"On y-your b-bed?" No, she was not imagining weird pictures.

"Yes, on my bed. Don't worry. I slept on the sofa." He put the back of his right hand on her forehead, trying to feel her temperature. "Your temperature is almost okay."

Sasuke sat on a chair beside his bed not minding the glass he broke. He looked at her with a concerned and slight happy expression. He saw Hinata covering her body with the blanket. "So, Hinata… what do you want to eat?"

She coughed, clearing her throat. "No. Y-You d-don't have to. I'm b-better now. I g-guess I'm going home. Thank you." She actually tried not to stutter but failed miserably.

"No. It's my fault that you had a fever and I'm not just going to let you leave like that." He sighed without his cool presence leaving.

"B-but having m-me s-sleep here—" Sasuke put his pointing finger to her lips making her stop.

He leaned closely to her ear and whispered. "Just tell me what you want to eat." He looked at her seeing a surprised and blushing Hinata.

She gulped. "P-Porridge?"

* * *

Embarrassed, he had to admit he didn't know how to make porridge. As his excuse, he told himself that prodigies don't make porridge. He was panicking at the kitchen.

Honestly, he only knew how to cook fried chicken and eggs and that was all. Sometimes he'd just cook instant noodles as his soup. Sasuke remembered his mother often made him some but he never went to the kitchen while she was making it. That was why he had no idea.

He looked at the sink. The glass he'd broken a while ago was still scattered there. He sighed. He needed to act like he knew what he was doing so that Hinata wouldn't worry.

Sasuke peeped into his bedroom. Hinata was lying on his bed calmly. He quickly ran into his bathroom and brought out his phone. He didn't care what other people would think of him after this. He dialed the number of the first person that came into his mind.

…

He could hear rings and after a few seconds, someone answered.

"Hey teme! What do y—"

"DOBE! TELL ME HOW TO MAKE PORRIDGE!" He was panting. He made sure Hinata didn't hear that. A little bit later, he could here laughs from the other line.

"TEME?! Are you even human? Making porridge is so simple, you know." Naruto chuckled which made Sasuke really annoyed.

"Tsk. Prodigies don't do porridge!" He calmed his self down.

Sasuke could sense Naruto wearing an evil smile. He could imagine it too. "Uh, Sasuke. I won't tell you until you say 'please'." He chuckled devilishly.

_Bully._

"Ne, ne Sasuke. Are you still there?"

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and made a 'tch' sound twice. "Screw you."

Naruto cleared his throat. "Sasuke. You're getting deaf now. I said, say 'please', not 'screw you'."

Geez. Sasuke was thinking of what would happen to his reputation and dignity if he said that to a dumb person like his best friend, Naruto. It would be much worse than embarrassment. "Just tell me how, dobe!"

"HEY! You forgot to say 'please'!" Naruto was probably laughing inside.

Sasuke groaned. "P-"

"Hmm?" Naruto was getting excited.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "Please?" For the first time, Sasuke learned what the word 'defeat' meant. "Now , tell me!"

Naruto couldn't hold his laugh anymore." Okay. Okay. Very good, teme." He told Sasuke how to make the food Hinata wanted. "That's it. Now, say thank you."

"Die." Sasuke hung up the phone. If only he knew that he'd just boil rice, then Naruto wouldn't meet his pleasure.

* * *

Sasuke measured about one and a half cup of rice, enough for Hinata, into the saucepan and rinsed it twice with water. He needed to do this quick. He added roughly twelve cups of water and three drops of oil. He put the saucepan on stove top and brought it to boil. He stirred it occasionally.

After a few minutes, the rice turned into a porridge-like texture. Surprisingly, it made him feel that he did a great job—even though it was just porridge that he cooked.

He went to his bedroom and handed the food to Hinata. She couldn't help smiling at him.

"T-Thank you, Sasuke." She tasted the food as Sasuke sat down beside her. "It's good. T-Thanks again."

He smirked. "Hn. It was nothing." He coughed.

Lies…

While Hinata was enjoying her specially-made-by-Sasuke breakfast, she remembered something important. How could she possibly forget about their project? "Ah. The p-project! I'm s-sorry we didn't f-finish it.

He looked at her. "You should at least think about yourself." He raised an eyebrow.

Hinata bowed her head. "S-sorry."

Sasuke stood up and opened his closet. Hinata just looked at him, confused. He was searching for any cloth that has a smaller size. When he finally got one, he gave it gently to her.

Hinata scrutinized the blue cloth with an Uchiha logo at the back.

"Change your clothes."

Hinata looked up. She wondered if she smells that bad. After all, she was covered with sweat… or maybe not.

Sasuke went out at his bedroom. He was actually blushing slightly. He needed to get out before it worsened.

Hinata changed her clothes. She got to admit, it was very comfortable. She searched for a mirror and lucky, there was one beside his closet. It looked great on her. It was like she was one of the Uchiha clan now.

* * *

Sasuke was on the sofa, listening to his iPod. He reflected for a while. The book came into his mind. Earlier, he was planning to cure Hinata by the book's powers but he chose not to. He wanted to make her feel better all by himself. It was his entire fault, anyway.

"S-Sasuke?" He snapped back to reality. He saw Hinata walking towards him. She was still kind of dizzy. She tried to maintain her balance while walking towards him.

He quickly stood up and helped her. "You should rest inside the room."

Hinata smiled at him. She was so bored. Sasuke sat beside her. "Love songs…" he whispered.

"Hm?" Hinata raised an eyebrow. She didn't catch what Sasuke said.

"Love songs. Girls love them, right?" He started the conversation.

Hinata noticed his iPod. "I g-guess? Y-You have th-those kinds of s-songs?" She half smiled.

Sasuke smirked as he fixed his hair. "Well, my brother used to get my iPod and put all the songs he wanted. Some of them are love songs."

"Y-Your brother?" She couldn't believe he had one.

"Yes." He leaned closer to her. "He's a gay." Sasuke chuckled under his breath when he saw Hinata widen her eyes. "Kidding." He hid his grin but Hinata still saw that.

"Y-You're bad." She pushed him with a minimum force.

He gazed at the ceiling. "But only the gay part is untrue. Want to hear some?" He offered her the right earphone. She took it without saying a word and put it in her ear. Sasuke smiled, surprisingly.

They were listening to David Archuleta's 'To Be With You'.

The music was so relaxing. The melody was so good. Sasuke actually didn't like those kind of melodies but it was okay, as long as Hinata was happy. As they were listening to the song, they noticed that they drew closer and closer with each other. Hinata was comfortable with him and it was so warming.

Hinata closed her eyes and didn't notice that her head was already on Sasuke's shoulder, making Sasuke transform smiles into smirks. As a result, he smirked three times.

He took a glance at her. She was sound asleep. He searched for her hand and held it not too tight so that Hinata won't wake up. Pink lines formed on his cheeks. He just couldn't control blushing anymore.

At this moment, he wanted to get the book and wish that time would pass very…

_Slowly._

* * *

"Argh." He opened his eyes. He couldn't believe he also fell asleep. Good thing, he woke up earlier than Hinata or else he'd wake up by her screaming 'PERVERT!' because he was holding her hand. But- Hinata was nothing like that.

He slowly let go of her hand as he looked at her. She was cute when she was sleeping. He also noticed that Hinata looked nice with his clothes. He declared that soon, she'll be a true part of the Uchiha clan.

_Soon…_

He stood up and fixed his pants before going to the kitchen. He got a glass of water to prevent his throat from drying.

It was a long but happy day. He sighed as he went back to the living room. He was about to sit when suddenly, he heard knocks causing Hinata to wake up. She moaned.

"S-Sasuke? W-What's that?" She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.

"I think I have a visitor." He directed his gaze at the brown, plain door. "I'm going to get it." Hinata nodded as her response.

…

He slowly twisted the door knob. He had no idea who it was. As he opened the door, he saw a pale man who as tall as he was. He had long brown hair and clear, white eyes.

_A Hyuuga?_

Now he was sure it would be really… a long day.

**-Chapter Five: Ended-**

* * *

Okay, guys. I hope you like this chappie. If this is short, I'm sorry. I'm just too excited to update and I'm saving some parts for the next chappie. Sorry for the cliffhanger, if you'll consider it as a cliffhanger. (:

**SPOILER (?):** The next chapter or if not, the next _next_ chapter will be really exciting. I guess? Well, I think it's going to be exciting and I think longer? :D. That is, if my plan works. Just wait for it…

WORD OF THE DAY: PLEASE! p.s. don't forget to say it when asking a favor… ^^

**PLEASE REVIEW!** Tell me your comments, suggestions or anything except flames on the pairing.

_~break. my. soul signing off~_


End file.
